This is a new Clinical Stroke Research Center request to conduct research into the causes, prevention and treatment of stroke. Included in the Center are new projects and projects that are logical extentions of work done under the previous Clinical Stroke Research Center. The objectives of the Clinical Stroke Research Center are: 1. Progress toward the ultimate goals of prevention and treatment of cerebrovascular disease through the application of clinical and basic sciences such as Physiology, Anatomy, Biochemistry and Computer Science. 2. To promote the development of programs, techniques, equipment, people and cooperation in investigation of stroke and stroke related problems. Projects include studies on: pulse arrival time in stroke prognosis; computer assisted medical decision making; intracranial pressure in hemorrhagic stroke; pubertal influences on lipid metabolism in endothelial cells; cerebrovascular innervation and cerebral perivascular spaces; cerebral vascular injury in experimental hypertension; thrombogenic potential of sub-critical arterial stenoses; pulsatile vs. non-pulsatile flow characteristics.